Becoming the New Sideshow
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Mel quits and Krusty hires Cecil. Has some Krustob.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil (Krusty and Cecil) story

Becoming the new Sideshow

Note: Krusty and Cecil is a shipping I wanted to make a full length fanfic for.

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Chapter 1: Mel Quits

Right this moment, Mel is getting hit with hammers that Krusty throws, who laughs all the while saying, "Huhuhaha! You hammered yet?" Mel has started to hate Krusty like Bob did, this was the last straw, he marched up to the clown and told him, "That's it! I'm done!" The kids gasped, and Krusty says, "You finally hammered, right?", "No! You've abused me for too long! I'm done with it! Remember what happened with Bob?!" Krusty tugged at his collar, of course he remembered, the man framed him for armed robbery as well as tried to kill him, how could he forget him. "Well, what are you getting at?" asked the clown, "I'm quitting, Krusty! Find yourself a new person to abuse!" Mel told him before heading off stage.

Krusty looked at the kids in audience and said, "Hoho, time for Itchy and Scratchy!" While the cartoon played Krusty went after Mel saying, "Wait! You can't quit now! We're in the middle of a show!" Mel looked back and sighed, it was true he couldn't abandoned his boss, not yet. "Fine, but after this I'm out of here!" Melvin told his boss, who sighed, he didn't know who could take Mel's place.

End of chapter 1: Mel Quits

Next:

Chapter 2: Looking For Mel's Replacement


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 2: Looking For Mel's Replacement

It has been three weeks since Mel quit and Krusty has had no luck finding a replacement, he didn't think Bob would want his job back. Krusty then runs into someone that he doesn't recognize, the man had peach hair, the same face shape as Bob, and wore a white undershirt, covered up by a green vest, he also wore tan pants and long black shoes. The man quickly recognizes the clown and says, "Krusty?"

As you'd guess, the clown asks the man who he is to which he tells him that he's Cecil, the brother of Bob, the same guy who auditioned to be his Sideshow when Bob got the job. Krusty then recognizes him and says, "Oh ho yeah. How've you been?" Cecil smiles and says that he's been doing great, he asks the famous clown, "Hey could I maybe work for you?"

"What great timing, I need a new Sideshow.", Krusty says to Cecil, "What?! Really? Well maybe.." Cecil starts to say. Krusty puts one hand on the man's left shoulder and asks him, "You want the job?", "Of course! I've wanted to be your Sideshow for twenty years!" the man exclaims. Krusty smiles and puts his other hand on the guy's other shoulder, pulls him closer and says before their lips meet, "Great! You're hired." Cecil is surprised by this, he pulls away and just stands there stunned for two whole minutes before saying, "What.. What was that about?"

End of chapter 2: Looking For Mel's Replacement

Next:

Chapter 3: Cecil's First Day


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 3: Cecil's First Day

Cecil is so excited, it's his first day on the job, before he goes however he calls his brother. Bob was in prison so this would be his one phone call. Bob was talking to Snake when the prison phone rings, Bob goes over to it and answers it, "Hello?", "Bob, it's me." Cecil says on the other line. "Cecil? What is it now?" Bob says annoyed, "Remember when you ruined my audition?" asks Cecil, "Unfortunately." Bob sighs, "Well guess what, Krusty hired me!" Cecil tells him, "He what?! You're kidding! Well congratulations, hope you like getting abused." Bob says sarcastically.

Bob hangs up on Cecil who knew that was coming, he then gets into his old clown makeup, afterwards heading to the Krustylu Studios. Once he reachs the studio he looks for Krusty, he soons finds him in his dressing room powdering up, he blushes as he noticed Krusty's shirt was tore a little. Krusty notices him from the mirror, walks over to him and says, "What's with the get-up? You should've just came in a grass skirt. No worries, we got plenty of those in Mel's dressing room. Go get into character." Cecil sighs, he put all that work into the makeup, "But I did all this work.. Can't I go out like this?"

Krusty puts his left hand on the man's cheek and says before pecking it lightly, "You look good, kid. So yeah just go out like that." Cecil smiled at the peck and said, "Thank you, you're amazing I always thought you were." Krusty wrapped an arm around his new sidekick and said, "Ho ho thanks, you're not bad yourself." The man grabbed the clown's collar and said, "You're welcome."

Soon it was showtime, Krusty walked out and said to the kids, "Hey kids! I got a new sidekick, let's give him a big warm welcome!" Cecil enters carrying three hammers and says, "Hey I'm Sideshow Cecil.", the kids cheer and applaud, which makes the man smiling and tear up, this is what he's always wanted; to be applauded by kids. Krusty grabs the hammers and says, "Time for my new friend to get hammered! Huhuhaha!" He then walked a few feet behind Cecil and threw the first hammer at his chest, Cecil, who knew this was what he would have to go through just stood there and smiled the whole time. The clown threw the second hammer at Cecil's head, and the last one at his nuts, which made him grab his ass and fall to the ground while still smiling.

End of chapter 3: Cecil's First Day

Next:

Chapter 4: During the Cartoon Break


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 4: During the Cartoon Break

Soon the kids were watching Itchy and Scratchy, Krusty was backstage with Cecil, he looks at him and says while walking behind him, "You're a real sport. What say we try something new?" Cecil isn't sure what the clown was getting at so he nods accordingly, and when Krusty is standing right behind his sidekick he grabs his ass and says, "Nice." Cecil blushes and asks him, "Why..are you doing this?" Krusty squeezed the man's ass a little trying to get him to figure it out, when that doesn't work he whispers into his ear before licking the outside of it, "You're great." Cecil chuckles as this tickled a little, he started to ease into this by saying, "Ohh Krusty, you're great too."

Krusty let go of Cecil's ass and turns him around, "You taste good." This makes the man blush furiously, "Tha-anks, I guess.." Krusty licks his lips and starts to say before a producer comes in, "I wonder how good your penis tastes.", "You're on, KC." says the producer.

End of chapter 4: During the Cartoon Break

Next:

Chapter 5: After the Show


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 5: After the Show

The show was ending and Krusty was happy about this, he was planning on bringing Cecil to his place afterwards. "Well kids, it's time for me to say goodbye." Cecil was surprised, "Don't his shows run longer?" he thought. The kids all sighed and Krusty said, "I'm ending this one early because, well.." Cecil says confused, "Because why?" The kids all agree saying, "YEAH!" Krusty whispered to Cecil, "You'll get it soon." Cecil looks at the kids and say, "Well ta my fans." Krusty smiled and said before the cameras went off and the curtains closed, "Well goodbye."

Once the curtains closed, the clown grabbed a cigar, put it in his mouth, grabbed his lighter, and lit it. Cecil walked over to him and said, "I'm still confused, what were you getting at?" Krusty smiled, pulled the cigar out and replies, "You'll see. Now let's head to my dressing room.", "But don't I.." starts the new sideshow, "No, I want you and I to share my dressing room." Krusty tells him. The two then head for Krusty's dressing room, while doing so Krusty grabs Cecil's ass, which makes Cecil say, "Why do you keep being romantic around me?", "You haven't figured it out?" Krusty asks surprised, he figured this guy was as smart as Bob. "Wait, are you in love with me?" asks Cecil, "Yes, finally you got it." says Krusty sarcastically.

Soon they're in the clown's dressing room, Cecil pushes his boss against a wall and says, "Oh Krusty, I am so happy that you love me." He then put his left hand on the wall, and uses his right hand to undo his boss' bowtie, which makes Krusty say, "Oh ho ho yes, strip me down." Cecil kisses Krusty, who kisses back, licking his lower lip quickly. Cecil opens his mouth allowing the clown's tongue inside, he then wraps his tongue over the clown's, he then pulled away and said, "Want to continue this at my place?"

End of chapter 5: After the Show

Next:

Chapter 6: At Cecil's Apartment


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 6: At Cecil's Place

Krusty and Cecil are now in Cecil's living room sitting on the couch, Cecil had took off his shirt and was licking his boss' ear, which made him moan with pleasure. Krusty says, "You're amazing at this, kid." Cecil chuckled and begins to lightly nibble on the clown's ear, like how he'd seen people do from time-to-time, Krusty giggled and tells Cecil that that tickles, Cecil stops and grabs the bottom of Krusty's shirt pulling it up, "You're so sexy." he says with a lustful smile. He then begins licking the clown's abs while using his hands to pull down his own pants, Krusty smiled and grabbed his pants and pulled them down while saying, "I wanna taste your ass!"

Soon Cecil and Krusty are in Cecil's room, nude having the time of their lives, Krusty was licking Cecil's ass at the moment and Cecil was rubbing his hands together, licking his lips, and moaning, this was great, he always thought that Krusty liked his brother in this way, he was happy that he was wrong. "Krusty..oh I..ohh always..thought you..ohhh liked my brother in this..ohhhh way." he admits, Krusty stops licking the man's ass, sits up, moves his head close to his sidekick's and says before kissing him, "I used to." Cecil kisses back and feels as Krusty begins fingering him, he moaned a long moan and said, "Krusty.."

Krusty pulled away, grabbed his sideshow's penis, he starts by stroking the head with his fingers making the man moan five times, he then layed down and began licking it. Cecil tells him, "Ohhh Krusty you're the best!", Krusty smiled and continued licking the man's penis for about two to three minutes, he soon stopped and began sucking on the head, which made Cecil let out a really long moan.

End of chapter 6: At Cecil's Place

Next:

Chapter 7: Next Show


	7. Chapter 7

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 7: Next Show

It's the next morning and Krusty wakes up first, puts his clothes on, and heads to Cecil's living room. He turned on the television, and as soon as it turned on, Cecil enters still nude, he says, "Ohhh my head!" Krusty smiled and said, "I guess we had too much unh-unh last night." Cecil chuckled, headed into the kitchen and got himself some Ibuprofen, took them and soon went back into his room and got dressed, "I hope I can perform today.." he says to himself, he soon exits his room, walks into the living room, over to the couch, sits next to his lover, soon laying his head on his lap. "I love you, Krusty." says the man while running his hand down his lover's left cheek, "I love you too, kid."

Later on at Krustylu Studios, three producers are talking to Krusty who is walking to the stage, "KC, we got complaints from the kids, they disliked how you ended your last show early." says one producer, "They wanna know why." says the second, "Why'd you end it early?" says the last. Krusty would've been fine telling the producers why, but they'd tell the kids, and the parents would stop letting their kids watch his show if the kids knew, "I..uh.. I can't say why, the kids can't know why." he stutters out.

Cecil is in the dressing room, he's waiting for his lover, suddenly Lois Pennycandy walks in carrying a phone saying, "You got a call, Cecil." Cecil takes the phone and says into it, "Hello?", "How you enjoying getting abused?", "I don't mind it, besides me and Krusty are together." replies Cecil. "WHAT?! You're kidding!", "No, oh and Krusty used to love you too.", "Ha, I already knew."

End of chapter 7: Next Show

Next:

Chapter 8: Krusty Acts Differently


	8. Chapter 8

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 8: Krusty Acts Differently

Krusty soon enters the dressing room, goes over to his lover, motions him to undo his tie, which he does. Krusty pushed the man against the wall and kisses him, Cecil kisses back and licks the clown's lower lip and unties his bow and pulls it off, Krusty was so into this he didn't want it to end. He opens his mouth open and wraps his tongue around his lover's, he pulls away and says, "Please don't ever let me leave you." Cecil chuckles and says while tapping the clown's nose with his left pointer finger, "Oh I won't, I don't want to lose you, babe." A producer walks in and says, "You're on, Krusty! And is this why you ending the last show early?" Krusty moved to where Cecil could walk by him, "Yes."

Unbeknowingst to Cecil, Krusty had a new romantic sketch planned. He had a feeling the producers had told the kids about what was up so he planned on making a date sketch for him and Cecil. The producers sat up the resturaunt scene with the background, and a table with two chairs, the table was set with a candle, and two plates of steak and fries. Krusty walked out and said to the kids, "Hey hey kids! I'm guessing my producers informed you about my little thing. So today me and Cecil are gonna be doing a new sketch." Cecil walks out and is totally shocked, "What's going on?" he thought, before Krusty walked over to him and said, "I figured the producers told the kids about our you know." Cecil smiled a little, he was a little nervous, would the clown take things too far?

Pretty soon the two of them are eating the food, yes even Krusty, he demanded for food that he could actually handle. Cecil put one hand on his lover's knee and said, "I love this. Thank goodness we can show this on air." Krusty leaned over to his lover and kisses his cheek before saying, "Same here."

End of chapter 8: Krusty Acts Differently

Next:

Chapter 9: What Bart Thinks of This


	9. Chapter 9

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 9: What Bart Thinks of This

Meanwhile at the home of the Simpsons, Bart and Milhouse are watching Krusty's show in the living room, they're fake gagging at the new sketch, "Yuck! Krusty's lost his edge!" says the spiky-haired boy. Milhouse says, "What is up with this new sketch anyway?", "All I know is I'm gonna be sick!" says Bart. Lisa walks in and looks at the TV to see Krusty and Cecil making out, "Eww! What is going on? Is this a new romantic show?" she says. "No, this is still Krusty's show." Bart tells her, "Who is that he's with?", "Bob's brother.", "Cecil? But doesn't Mel work with Krusty?", "He quit."

End of chapter 9: What Bart Thinks of This

Next:

Chapter 10: Surprise Guest


	10. Chapter 10

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 10: Special Guest

Back at the Krustylu Studios, someone was watching from the catwalk, they were eating some chips, they didn't want to be revealed so they stayed quiet. Krusty pulled away from Cecil and began giving him a massage, this got the person mad, "He never gave me a massage!" they said. "That's because he didn't love you." Leo says to them, "Oh hush up, Leo! And he did love me." says the mystery man. Cecil was moaning saying, "Ohh Krusty, did you ever treat Bob this well?" Bob, who was the mystery man huffed, he never got treated that well he wanted to march down there and tell the clown off, but the kids were there.

"I would try to. There was that one-", the clown starts to say before Cecil says, "Don't get too graphic.", "I won't, anyways it was his birthday..", "OH GOD NO! NOT THIS!" Bob shouts out. Krusty and Cecil look up and see him, "Well if it isn't my old friend." says the clown. Bob marchs down there, over to them and tells the clown, "You liar!", "HEY! HE IS TALKING, BOB!" Cecil tells him. "Shut up, Cecil! Anyways when you gave me that kiss for my birthday that wasn't being nice you kicked me in the nuts afterward!"

End of chapter 10: Special Guest

Next:

Chapter 11: The Flashback


	11. Chapter 11

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 11: The Flashback

Note: This chapter is a Krustob scene.

Bob begins to think about that day. It was his twenty-sixth birthday, and Krusty had promised to give him something special after the show. When the show started Krusty, of course drove onstage in his little car, Bob was standing next to the curtains smiling his kind smile that he would often show. Krusty exits his car saying, "Hey kids! Who do you love?", to which the kids say in unison, "KRUSTY!", "How much do you love me?", "With all our hearts!", "What would you do if I went off the air?", "We'd kill ourselves!", Bob then used his slide whistle to get the clown's attention, who says, "Oh ho right! Kids today's Bob's birthday. How do you want me to celebrate?" Bob knew the kids would say 'Shoot him out of the cannon!', so he just sighs.

As Bob expected the kids all say, "Shoot him out the cannon!", so the cannon was wheeled out. Krusty put his hand on his pal's shoulder and said, "I'll make it up to you after the show." Bob gets in the cannon, and Krusty grabs a match and says, "You ready?", "Fire away." says his friend. Krusty lights the wick, and once the wick is down the cannon just dumps Bob out and Krusty laughs saying, "Don't blame me! I didn't do it!" While Bob went off stage Krusty went over to the projector that puts on Itchy and Scratchy and said, "It's time for Itchy and Scratchy!"

After the show, Bob was in his dressing room putting on the shirt and pants he wore before the show, when Krusty walked in saying, "Great work!" The man, who was only in his boxers at the time, says, "Thanks, Krusty." Before he knew it he felt something on his back, it was his boss' hand, he says before grabbing his arm, "Ho ho, you look good, Bob." Bob blushes this caught him off-guard, the clown turns him around and soon kisses him. Bob is shocked, he thought at first he was dreaming, but soon realizes that this is real.

End of chapter 11: The Flashback

Next:

Chapter 12: Bart and Bob Team Up


	12. Chapter 12

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 12: Bart and Bob Team Up

That next day, Bob is walking to the Kwik-E-Mart, when he sees Bart. The boy noticed him and starts to run away when the man reachs him and says, "No need to be alarmed. I'm here to pick up my groceries. How are you, young Bart?" The boy kind of smiled, this did sound legit, "Not so well, I hate what Krusty is doing with his show now, man. How've you been?", "Not too well, my brother keeps bugging me about his relationship with Krusty.", "**WAIT WHAT?!**" says a shocked Bart. "Oh right, Krusty and Cecil are dating.", "So that's what that new sketch was about! Blech!", "Yes, so what are you doing here?", "I just got myself a snack."

Bart pulls out a Butterfinger and takes a bite of it before saying, "Hey maybe we can help each other..y'know if you want to.", "What do you mean?" asks the maniac. "Well I want Krusty's show to go back to normal, and wouldn't you like for your brother to quit bugging you..?", "If you're wanting to get Cecil fired, I'm in."

End of chapter 12: Bart and Bob Team Up

Next:

Chapter 13: Bob's Chat with Cecil


	13. Chapter 13

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 13: Bob's Chat with Cecil

Soon Bob goes to Cecil's apartment, it was Saturday and Krusty's show aired that morning. He rings the doorbell, Krusty opens the door and Bob sees that he's only in his pants, Bob sighs and says, "Can I talk to my brother..alone?" Krusty looks him in the eyes and says, "Is this about the relationship?", "Yes, Krusty, it is." Krusty tells the man that he'll be in the bedroom and then tells his lover the same. Cecil was watching TV in the living room, his brother walks in, goes over to the couch where Cecil was sitting who turns the TV off saying, "Hello brother. You came by for a visit?", "Yes, listen we need to talk. It's about your relationship with my former boss." Cecil looks at him telling him that Krusty's been treating him well, on and off camera, Bob sighs and says, "I get it, he likes you more than me, but can you stop calling me every fucking day telling me about each date and each time you two fuck each other! It gets annoying! I don't need to know what you two do!"

Cecil smiles meanly and says, "It's my way of saying, you suck!", "You're such a little kid..you know that, right?", "Maybe but you deserve it! Besides you had your chance with the clown and you blew it!", Bob growls and stands up, "I never loved that jerk! He treated me like crap! I would treat him well and all I got was the short-end of the stick!" Krusty had put his shirt on, exits the bedroom, goes over to Bob, puts an arm around him saying, "Look Bob, don't be so hard on your brother. It's me you should be harsh to." Bob pulls the clown's arm off of him telling both Krusty and Cecil, "You're both to blame for my anger!" Cecil tells Bob, "Get out of here!"

End of chapter 13: Bob's Chat with Cecil

Next:

Chapter 14: Krusty's Confession


	14. Chapter 14

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Krustecil story

Becoming the New Sideshow

Chapter 14: Krusty's Confession

Bob looks at his brother and says, "Fine, but you better not call me again!", he then leaves, Cecil pats on the couch and Krusty sits next to him, Cecil says, "You didn't have to try to stand up for me, I had things under control." Krusty says while putting his hand on top of his boyfriend's, "I actually wasn't trying to stand up for you, babe.", "You weren't? Then why'd you say that Bob should be harsh to you?" Krusty sighs and says, "The guy's actually my ex-boyfriend, he just acts like he hates me because I dumped him four years ago today.", "WHAT?!" Krusty tells the man the whole story of how he dated Bob, Cecil asks him if he's dating him to get to Bob, to which Krusty says, "No, it's actually to get to Mel..", "Your previous sideshow? Why? Did you date him too?"

"No, he decided to quit and now I want him back.", Cecil burst into tears, he says, "So you never actually wanted me?!", "What? No, I did.", "No you didn't! You just used me! Bob was right!" Krusty hugs his new sideshow saying, "Mel will never come back, please continue to be-", "No! You used me! Get someone else!"

The end


End file.
